


"Dulce Bolivia"

by C_corp



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman-fandom
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Love, Love songs, M/M, Personified countrys, caña de azúcar, guaraní, romantic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: Cómo surgió una historia de amor entre Paraguay y Bolivia  [COUNTRYHUMANS] [YAOI]





	1. Dulces labios, dulces besos

*Narra Paraguay*

Ver nacer un país es un privilegio. Son pocos los que como yo, han conocido a países en sus etapas más tempranas e inocentes… 

Desde el día que nacen hasta el día de hoy… y Bolivia es uno de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los países reaccionan diferente al hecho de tener un hermano, así, de la nada…

En muchos sentidos, la forma en que existen y prosperan los Países es confusa, y está plagada de idas y venidas. 

Puede pasar que un día seas un país medianamente grande y que al otro tengas un hermano que se independizó de ti… como Perú, que ahora aquello que llamaba “alto Perú” es su hermano menor.

He visto a muchos países pasar por esta etapa. Ese tiempo que le toma a un país aceptar a su nuevo hermano, o por lo menos el “rol” de hermano que le ha caído de la nada, varía según el caso y el temperamento de cada uno.

Parece que fue ayer cuando Perú me presentó, con las manos temblorosas, al pequeño Bolivia. Era precioso, como todos los países nuevos. Tan lleno de posibilidades, de una flora y fauna bellísimas… y los hermosos colores de su nueva bandera en el rostro:

_Hola… soy Bolivia. _dijo tímidamente. Creo que tenía miedo de que yo estuviese enojado con él por haberse independizado de su hermano. 

Era lógico, Bolivia era ahora “el nuevo” y no sabía muy bien de quién podía fiarse todavía. Conozco esa sensación. La incertidumbre de no poder distinguir a simple vista a quien la idea de tu independencia le parece digna de ser celebrada, y a quién quiere verte de nuevo convertido en colonia porque así le conviene.

_ Mucho gusto Bolivia… es un placer conocerte al fin. _dije, y extendí mi mano. Él la tomó entre las suyas en seguida y la estrechó con fuerza. 

Sus ojos brillaban. Yo sonreí… esa expresión la recuerdo hasta el día de hoy y hace latir mi corazón cada vez que la evoco. 

Bolivia feliz por ser reconocido… Su cara de niño emocionado, y en sus ojos el brillo. Ese brillo que contiene la emoción de miles de personas felices por haber obtenido su independencia. 

Ese brillo con el tiempo se apaga… como ya dije, ver nacer un país es un privilegio. Ningún país se parece a lo que era al principio, el tiempo es implacable con las almas y los recuerdos. Y la fatiga termina socavando la frescura y las energías.

Perú no me dio mas oportunidad que esa de hablar con Bolivia, porque enseguida me sujetó del brazo y me llevó fuera de la habitación.

_ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con él ahora? _me preguntó, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

_ Debes cuidarlo mucho, y apoyarlo… _le dije_ Eres un privilegiado por tener un hermano, Perú. Nunca lo olvides. Si haces las cosas bien… ustedes tendrán muchos días felices.

_ Si quieres que yo haga las cosas bien… _Perú me miró fijamente, con el seño fruncido_ Tendrás que apartarte.

_ ¿Cómo? _pestañeé un par de veces, sin saber si había escuchado bien. 

_ Siempre haces lo mismo con los países nuevos. Te vuelves niñero y figura paterna al mismo tiempo… Tendrás que dejarme a mí cuidar de Bolivia, no interfieras.

Me sorprendió el pedido. Nunca antes me habían ordenado algo así, pero asentí a lo que Perú me pedía. Después de todo, él era el hermano mayor a cargo y lo que este me acababa de decir probablemente era verdad: yo aún tenía frescos algunos recuerdos de estar cantando nanas en Guaraní para consolar a Argentina y a Chile, cuando éstos todavía eran colonias de España. 

Así fue como, desde ese día, tuve que conformarme con ver a Bolivia desde una cierta distancia. Perú había resultado muy celoso de su hermano… eso y que trató de anexarlo otra vez ni bien les di la espalda (*1)

Pero Bolivia resultó ser un hueso duro de roer. Mordía y pateaba cada vez que Perú le ponía un dedo encima, dejando bien en claro que se tomaba muy en serio su independencia y que no daría un solo paso hacia atrás. 

Yo lo observaba desde lejos. Fascinado por toda la energía y fuerza que ese niño desbordaba…

¿De dónde salía mi fascinación por ese nuevo país? 

Supuse que despertaba en mí el mismo cariño e instinto paternal que otros jóvenes países en el pasado, hasta que un día… algunos años después…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

AÑO 1851 (Bolivia ya tiene su bandera actual)

Los dos hermanos habían continuando peleando entre ellos un buen tiempo hasta esta parte… pese a mis consejos. 

Me frustraba mucho que no me hicieran caso, pero ahora sé que es inevitable el conflicto. En especial cuando hay tiempos difíciles como los que Bolivia atravesó los primeros años de su existencia.

Parecía que la tensión entre ellos no se iba a aliviar nunca, y eso que los dos países habían firmado un tratado de Paz y Comercio hacía pocos años atrás (*2) 

O al menos eso fue lo que pensé aquella tarde, cuando Perú se apareció en mi casa a decirme que no encontraba a su hermano por ningún lado… 

Al parecer habían tenido otra discusión y el tricolor se había dado a la fuga. 

Me conmoví ante su cara de angustia. Perú lucía genuinamente preocupado -a pesar de que tenía muy en claro que Bolivia podía cuidarse solo- y sin dudarlo me comprometí a ayudar en la búsqueda del hermano menor. 

Perú tenía la corazonada de que Bolivia podía estar ocultándose en mis tierras, lo que me pareció poco probable, pero decidí no discutirle al hermano mayor. Acordamos separarnos para cubrir más terreno y después de casi un día entero de búsqueda encontré al pequeño Bolivia escondido efectivamente -y contra todos mis pronósticos- en mi territorio… lo hallé de espaldas, encorvado y mirando el horizonte desde lo alto del cerro Akati. 

Pensé que estaba llorando, por el movimiento que hacían sus hombros cuando lo vi de espaldas, pero en realidad estaba destrozando un pedazo de caña de azúcar con los dientes. Masticaba con enfado, escupía y enseguida tomaba otra de una bolsa de arpillera que tenía junto a él.

Estaba claro que estaba ansioso y angustiado al mismo tiempo, pero no precisamente por tener a su hermano mayor en vilo:

_Tanta azúcar le hará daño a tu estómago y a tus dientes… _le advertí, sentándome junto a él para descansar mis piernas después de la intensa búsqueda_ Tu hermano te está buscando…

_ ¡No me hables de Perú! _me interrumpió Bolivia_ ¡Me hace enfadar tanto!! 

Partió una caña a la mitad, con rabia, y enseguida se llevó uno de los pedazos a la boca:

_ Aun así no creo que debas comerte tus problemas… no es sano.

Bolivia no me contestó nada, más ocupado en masticar los conflictos con su hermano que en escuchar lo que yo decía. 

Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí un poco la ropa:

_ Bolivia… ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? _me incliné y traté de quitarle los trozos que tenía en las manos, pero él reaccionó mal y me golpeó en la cabeza.

El golpe me hizo caer hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre mi trasero… y es que Bolivia tenía las manos grandes y pesadas, ásperas por trabajar la tierra. Perú siempre se estaba metiendo con él por su cuerpo de niño y sus manos desproporcionadas “de gigante”.

_ ¡Hay no! ¡Paraguay lo siento, lo siento! ¡No se qué me pasa!! _Bolivia se arrepintió al instante de lo que había echo y fue a socorrerme. 

Se sentó sobre mis caderas -ah! la inocencia!- con una rodilla a cada lado mi cuerpo:

_ ¡Perdóname, perdóname! _repetía una y otra vez_ ¡Ya no sé ni lo que hago! ¡Es que… es que estoy echo un desastre!! 

_ Bolivia, tranquilo… ¡estoy bien! No me diste tan fuerte… _traté de consolarlo, frotándome el golpe y tratando de ocultarle (sin éxito) mi nuevo chichón_ Sobreviviré…

A pesar de mis bromas, los ojos del muchacho tricolor se llenaron de lágrimas:

_ Snif… Perdóname, Paraguay… Snif… _el pequeño país se echó a llorar. Pude darme cuanta que era un llanto reprimido por mucho tiempo, ahora desbordando ante mis ojos con la fuerza de un río.

_ Bolivia… 

_ Es que… todos me tratan como a un niño… _sollozó_ Esperando a que me equivoque y me de por vencido en esto de ser un país independiente… ¡Estoy harto…!

Lo tomé entre mis brazos luego de oírlo decir eso. Él escondió la cara en mi pecho y solo entonces fui consiente de cómo había añorado una oportunidad como esa para tenerlo bien cerca de mí y poder rodearlo con mis brazos. 

Le acaricié el rostro y con mi pulgar retiré las lágrimas que se deslizaban veloces hacia su mentón… cada uno de sus sollozos me rompía el corazón en pedazos. Tenía que hacer algo.

Elevé su rostro y acerqué el mío sin demora, juntando nuestras bocas en un beso. Probé sus labios llenos de azúcar, y me supieron a gloria. En más de un sentido, los labios más dulces que he probado en toda mi vida…

Él se quedó quieto, probablemente estaba sorprendido y no sabía cómo reaccionar… pero no intentó separar su boca de la mía ni apartar su cara. 

Cuando me aparté pude ver lo ruborizado que estaba. Las lágrimas se habían secado al instante por el calor en sus mejillas, dejando un camino salado. 

Sus ojos bien abiertos, me miraban fijamente tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar:

_ Ése fue un beso de adultos… _le expliqué, ruborizándome un poco yo también.

Él asintió, bajando la mirada. Yo le sonreí y palmeé su hombro:

_ Creí que te hacía falta para recordar que no eres ningún niño. _le dije_ No debes rendirte nunca, Bolivia… Sigue adelante, a pesar de las dificultades. _volví a acariciar su rostro_ Estás destinado a ser un gran país… tengo toda mi fe en ti.

Bolivia permaneció con la mirada clavada en el suelo y no me contestó. Sólo asintió breve mente con la cabeza antes de levantarse y apartarse de mí… 

Juntó apresuradamente su bolsa llena de caña de azúcar y luego de echársela al hombro se alejó del lugar a paso rápido y sin despedirse. 

Yo me quedé sentado al borde del cerro, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y comiendo en silencio el único trocito de caña que Bolivia me había dejado… ese que había tenido entre sus labios momentos atrás. 

¿Me había excedido al tomar así un beso de Bolivia? Y si era su primer beso… O… ¿y si ya lo habían besado y solo lo ofendí más al suponer que nunca antes había recibido un beso en los labios…?

Ahora el ansioso y angustiado era yo. Y aquella ilusión que creí nueva pero que en realidad había estado gestándose desde el primer día que conocí a Bolivia… ahora dominaba mi cabeza y hacía latir como loco a mi pobre corazón.

Alguien me dijo alguna vez que el romance endulza nuestras días y nos da la fuerza para levantarnos cada mañana de la cama… y en ésos breves momentos, me sentí afortunado por las mariposas que se agolpaban en mi estómago.

Hasta me sentí más joven. Seguro había algo de cierto en eso de que los hombres envejecen cuando dejan de enamorarse… 

Pero tonto de mí. La alegría en mi vida duraría poco.

En el horizonte me esperaba un conflicto tan grande, que extinguiría la dulzura de mi vida tan rápido como se extinguía el sabor en la pulpa de caña que masticaba en esos momentos (*3). 

Creo que ya les mencioné cómo es de implacable el tiempo con las almas y los buenos recuerdos… 

¿Sobreviviría al tiempo y a la guerra esta nueva ilusión…?

:::::::::::::


	2. Mi bella flor

[1870 - Termina la guerra de la triple alianza]

*Narra Bolivia*

La noche estaba fría y el camino que tenía que tomar para encontrarme en secreto con mi hermano era particularmente oscuro… 

Apreté el paso, y las ramas y hojas crujieron bajo mis pies.

No sé si era toda esta circunstancia de tener que mantener nuestras acciones en secreto, o que era la primera vez que veríamos a Paraguay desde que había empezado el conflicto… pero yo tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y cada sonido que escuchaba por mínimo que fuese me ponía los pelos de punta.

Por fin llegué a mi destino, y me hermano Perú me recibió con una mirada de desaprobación:

_ Llegas tarde… _me regañó.

_ ¡Déjame en paz Perú! _me quité la capucha que cubría mi cabeza y lo miré con la misma cara de pocos amigos. 

_ Apuesto a que olvidaste la mitad de las cosas que te pedí que te trajeras…

_ ¡Yo sí traje todo lo necesario! Sólo llegué tarde porque…

_ ¡Shhh! _Colombia apareció en escena justo a tiempo para interrumpirme_ Parces, la guerra terminó pero es muy pronto para descuidarse… _nos advirtió_ Ningún otro país sabe que estamos aquí y hay orejas por todas partes.

Mi hermano y yo asentimos y volvimos a cubrirnos con nuestros abrigos para que el tricolor nos guiase en medio de la noche hasta donde estaba Paraguay, como nos había prometido.

Colombia había sido el único hasta ahora que había mostrado su apoyo públicamente a Paraguay, mientras que Perú y yo habíamos permanecido ayudando en secreto, para no contradecir a nuestros gobiernos y permanecer neutrales ante el conflicto.

Pero ayudar desde las sombras no te deja muchas posibilidades y todos los años que duró la guerra yo temía que lo que estábamos haciendo no hubiese sido suficiente…

_ Ya casi llegamos… _susurró.

La casa adonde nos llevó estaba bastante alejada, oculta entre la vegetación del campo y los árboles. Apenas se veía un resplandor muy débil venir de dentro… supuse que era la luz de unas velas.

Entramos. Colombia nos condujo a una habitación que tenía solo una mesa improvisada con unos tablones y una cama detrás de una cortina. Encendió un par de velas más para que no nos chocásemos con nada…

_ Aquí está… _el tricolor apartó la cortina que nos separaba de la cama donde yacía Paraguay de golpe, sin darnos tiempo siquiera a prepararnos para lo que íbamos a ver.

Yo me quedé sin respiración, incapaz de emitir aunque sea una exclamación de sorpresa. Paraguay estaba muy lastimado… casi irreconocible.

Grietas, vendajes por todo su cuerpo… Incluso los colores de la bandera en su rostro estaban apagados y grises. 

_ ¿N-no se ha despertado…? _habló Perú, y su voz me sonó tan distorsionada que no pude evitar mirarlo: mi hermano también había palidecido al ver a Paraguay en ese estado.

Y es que ninguno de los dos había visto antes heridas tan terribles como ésas… incluso después de los enfrentamientos entre nosotros mismos, ambos habíamos salido lastimados, pero nunca a ese nivel.

_ No. _respondió Colombia, bajando la mirada_ Es mejor así, parce… en cuanto despierte sentirá las bajas y los horrores que la guerra dejó por todo el territorio en carne propia. Será peor convivir con eso que con el dolor…

Tragué saliva, todavía sin ser capaz de modular una palabra. Mi hermano, aún perturbado como estaba, tuvo más entereza que yo y se colocó junto a la cama;

_ Necesita que le cambien los vendajes de inmediato… _habló, con su voz ya más firme_ Bolivia, ayúdame.

Asentí con la cabeza, y me acerqué hasta donde estaba mi hermano. Desempaqué lo que había traído en mi mochila en la mesa más cercana: agua, medicinas, comida, vendajes…

_ Traeré agua caliente… _Colombia desapareció por una puerta, dejándonos a solas a Perú y a mí.

_ Algunos lugares necesitan sutura… _me anunció Perú, recogiendo las mangas de su ropa_ Desvístelo mientras preparo todo lo necesario.

Asentí, sin procesar del todo lo que mi hermano acababa de decir. Me coloqué junto a la cama, y con mis manos temblorosas empecé a desabotonarle la parte de arriba de lo que parecía ser un pijama…

Para no ver las heridas de su cuerpo directamente, me concentré en el rostro de Paraguay. Me mordí los labios al contemplarlo.

Qué distinto era este Paraguay de aquel país sonriente y alegre, con arrugas de buen humor a cada lado de sus ojos… ahora, el país que tenía frente a mí respiraba con dificultad, y su cara estaba tan cubierta por vendajes que apenas podía ver uno de sus ojos.

Los labios, partidos y resecos, se curvaban hacia abajo en una mueca de dolor… 

_ Paraguay… _murmuré, con un nudo en la garganta. De repente tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no podía ver bien lo que hacía.

Mis temores se habían confirmado, Perú y yo no habíamos hecho lo suficiente para ayudarlo… sino Paraguay estaría un poco mejor ahora. 

La angustia que atenazaba mi pecho creció todavía más, si es que eso era posible… y comencé a creer que la culpa me perseguiría hasta el final de mis días, o hasta que Paraguay me perdonase.

Colombia llegó con el agua caliente que había ido a buscar y el ruido que hizo al entrar en la habitación me espabiló un poco y me hizo volver a concentrarme en mi tarea.

Terminé de abrir el pijama de Paraguay, dejando al descubierto todas las heridas y grietas que tenía para que Perú pudiese trabajar. Su cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor, tenía cortes y moretones por todos lados…

Perú y Colombia estaban hablando entre ellos mientras esterilizaban los materiales para suturar. Decían algo sobre el territorio que Paraguay había perdido ante Brasil y probablemente ante Argentina también.

Me pregunté cómo era posible que las cosas llegaran a tanto… Del Imperio de Brasil me lo hubiese esperado pero de Argentina, alguien que conocía a Paraguay desde siempre… era muy injusto y cruel. Mucho más porque tuvo más posibilidades de ayudar a Paraguay que Perú y yo, y simplemente no lo había hecho. Lo odié por eso.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo mi hermano enhebraba una aguja y volví a concentrarme en el paciente, tratando de adivinar qué heridas tendrían que recibir la sutura para poder cerrarse. Uno de los cortes –el más feo- empezaba debajo de las costillas, y seguía extendiéndose dolorosamente hasta su ombligo, donde se ensanchaba y seguía hasta perderse… debajo sus pantalones.

Carraspeé al darme cuenta que estaba mirando a Paraguay más de lo necesario, y me odié por haberme ruborizado en esa situación. Por suerte, cuando Colombia y Perú volvieron a mi lado, estaban más concentrados en el paciente que en mí:

_ Perú, no dejes que tu hermano pequeño vea todo esto… puede ser demasiado para él. _sugirió Colombia.

Perú no se molestó en contradecir al tricolor, probablemente porque sabía que yo me defendería muy bien solo, y exactamente eso hice. Si algo odiaba, era que me trataran como a un bebé:

_ ¡Ya no soy un niño, Colombia…! _le advertí, con el ceño fruncido.

_ Ya sé que no, pero…

_ Si vine hasta aquí es porque me interesa el estado de Paraguay y quiero asegurarme de que esté bien. Puedo soportarlo, en serio…

Colombia pareció descolocado ante mi reacción, pero al final sonrió y asintió con la cabeza:

_ Tienes razón, Bolivia. Lo lamento… _se disculpó, escurriendo un paño_ Los países más viejos solemos tratar a los más nuevos como niños. Aunque ya no lo sean… ante mis ojos por ejemplo, Ecuador es como un bebé.

Le sonreí también, para que quede claro que no había rencores, y él puso el paño mojado en mis manos:

_ ¿Pueden encargarse a partir de aquí? _nos preguntó_ Tengo que volver con mis hermanos, ya es tarde…

_ ¿Pero y qué pasará con Paraguay cuando terminemos? _quise saber.

_ Vendrán personas a cuidarlo, ya dejé todo arreglado… no se preocupen. Pero no se dejen ver… _se cubrió con la capucha del abrigo y salió por la puerta luego de despedirse.

Perú y yo nos quedamos a solas con Paraguay. Él trabajaba con habilidad y destreza, sin emitir una palabra… mientras que yo me dedicaba a limpiar las heridas con el paño.

Traté de ser lo más suave posible, arrastrando el paño con suavidad, como una caricia… por todo su cuerpo de hombre adulto, ahora maltratado y cubierto de golpes pero que un mundo ideal sólo debería ser cubierto por besos y caricias.

Por MIS besos y mis caricias. Si tan solo mi hermano no me estuviese viendo.

Tragué saliva y me apresuré a enjuagar el paño para seguir con su rostro, antes de que mi mente divagara todavía más…

Qué estaba pensando… las heridas no se cierran con besos y caricias, sino con sutura y vendajes.

Retiré las tiras de tela que envolvían su cara con sumo cuidado… y entonces…

Lo que me encontré allí me hizo soltar una exclamación. Una grieta profundísima pasaba por su mejilla y terminaba en el centro de su escudo. Era tan profunda que cabía mi dedo meñique en ella… y había esquivado a su ojo de puro milagro.

Empecé a llorar, para mi propia mortificación, como un niño pequeño… tirando por la borda todo lo que le había dicho a Colombia momentos atrás.

Su rostro. El amable rostro de mi Paraguay, desfigurado de esa forma.

Fue demasiado para mí…

_ Bolivia… _Perú me palmeó el hombro, dejando lo que hacía por un momento.

Incluso él estaba sorprendido de verme llorar así por primera vez… yo nunca le había dado el gusto de llorar delante de él, ni siquiera durante nuestros días más difíciles y conflictivos.

Pero más sorprendido estaba yo, al ver que trataba de consolarme:

_ Tranquilo, hermano. Todo estará bien… _me dijo_ Las heridas cierran y los huesos sueldan… Paraguay se levantará de nuevo de esta cama, te lo prometo.

_ Pero… pudimos haber hecho más. _sollocé_ Y él no estaría así…

_ Nadie pensó que el conflicto fuese a durar tanto… ni que Paraguay daría tanta pelea. _me miró a los ojos_ Y yo no hubiese permitido que mi hermano menor terminara de ésta forma, por un conflicto que nada tiene que ver con él.

No era el consuelo que me esperaba, pero sí me dio a entender que las cosas no hubiesen cambiado mucho aunque yo hubiese tenido más participación en esa guerra. Aun así, nada de lo que me dijera Perú serviría para mitigar el sentimiento de culpa que me embargaba…

_ Mhmm… A-agua… _fue Paraguay el que nos interrumpió y nos trajo de nuevo a la realidad con sus quejidos_ Por favor…

_ ¡Rápido, enderézalo y dale de beber…! _Perú me dio un empujón para que espabilara y se apresuró a terminar de cerrar la herida que estaba cosiendo antes de que Paraguay se moviera más.

Preparé un cuenco con agua, para que a Paraguay le fuera más fácil beber y me coloqué junto a él. Traté de enderezarlo sólo un poco, con mi brazo libre… apenas lo necesario para no causarle dolor, y le acerqué el cuenco a los labios.

Suspiré aliviado cuando lo escuché beber unos sorbos, pero solo ese esfuerzo lo agotó tanto que en seguida volvió a desplomarse hacia atrás… y mi brazo que lo sujetaba con firmeza fue lo que impidió que se golpeara la cabeza contra el borde de la cama.

_ Ya está… tal vez logre beber un poco más luego… _suspiré aliviado.

Ya iba a dejar el cuenco a un lado cuando Paraguay me sorprendió alzando uno de sus brazos y agitándolo en el aire.

_ ¡Cuidado! _se alarmó Perú, pensando que los movimientos erráticos de su paciente me tirarían el cuenco con agua de las manos, estropeando toda su labor de doctor.

Pero Paraguay se tranquilizó cuando su mano encontró la mía, que aferraba el cuenco con fuerza;

_ Che yvoty… (mi bella flor) _murmuró en guaraní, sonriendo tanto como sus adoloridos labios se lo permitieron. Su mano acarició la mía, con una dulzura de la que sólo él era capaz. 

Me estremecí, Paraguay todavía podía ponerme la piel de gallina y aflojarme las piernas sólo con su toque…

No pude evitar recordar aquella vez… cuando estuve entre sus brazos y me obsequió el más dulce de los besos, al borde del cerro Akati.

Y cómo yo me fui sin darle explicaciones…

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Estaba abrumado…

Jamás había experimentado algo así en todos los días de mi existencia… y nunca me ha gustado el sentirme vulnerable delante de otros, lo cual supongo que es el resultado de haber estado en guardia desde el día de mi Independencia. Y de golpe este tonto malherido entre mis brazos me hacía probar la paz y el consuelo entre sus brazos… ¡fue demasiado para mí!

De ése episodio han pasado ya unos cuantos años, y mis labios están mucho más usados que en ese entonces, habiendo besado otras bocas y probado otras caricias… pero nadie me hecho sentir tan en paz como lo estuve ese día, envuelto entre los brazos del bueno de Paraguay.

Mi corazón se aceleró, añorando algo que no estaba seguro de si volvería a obtener: el momento en que pudiera probar de nuevo ésa satisfacción, esa paz, esa alegría que solo ese país que ahora yacía entre mis brazos podía brindarme.

_ Paraguay… no intentes hablar todavía. Estás muy débil. _susurré, y sus ojos se abrieron un momento, tratando de encontrarme.

_ Romoñeêva, che yvoty… (Yo te alabo, mi bella flor)

Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, y a sus ojos los cubría una película blanquecina. Pronto sus energías se agotaron y otra vez se desvaneció en la inconciencia… sin darme tiempo a acomodarle mejor sobre las almohadas, por lo que quedó recostado en mi regazo.

Ésta vez fui yo quien acarició su mano, profundamente conmovido por las palabras de Paraguay –lo poco que había entendido, con mi guaraní tan oxidado- aunque todo lo que dijo con su voz quebrada fuese producto del delirio.

Las mejillas me ardían, sentía que toda mi sangre se había agolpado allí en mis mejillas… y muy tarde recordé que Perú estaba presenciando toda la escena:

_ Pobre Paraguay… está delirando… Debe ser la fiebre… _tartamudeé, intentando disimular.

Pero mi hermano no tenía un pelo de tonto, y me observaba fijamente a pesar de que yo trataba de esquivar su mirada:

_ Sabía que algo te pasaba… _dijo, con calma.

No sonaba enfadado, pero aun así permanecí con mis ojos clavados en el suelo… hasta que lo escuché reírse:

_ Otro más que cae ante los encantos de Paraguay… _se burló, retomando sus labores de enfermero.

Yo no contesté nada, para no dar aire a sus burlas, pero Perú siguió hablando solo…

_ No te culpo… Paraguay tiene ese “algo” que nos vuelve locos. _dijo_ Una dulzura a la cual los más necesitados de afecto no podemos resistirnos…

Pestañeé varias veces, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba… ¿Mi propio hermano también estaba prendado de Paraguay…?

Ésa confesión me había descolocado por completo. Perú nunca me había compartido esa clase de información en la vida, tan metido en el rol de hermano mayor estricto, que yo no sabía ni su color favorito… 

_ Perú… No tenía idea de que…

_ Fue hace mucho… cuando yo era más joven. _me aclaró, bajando la mirada, pero yo alcancé a notar que se había ruborizado_ Pero éste cabeza de alcornoque nunca se dio cuenta. Es tan bueno como despistado…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por un rato, cada uno por su lado tratando de procesar lo que ahora sabía del otro.

Nos dedicamos a hacer de enfermeros, que para eso habíamos ido allí en primer lugar… y terminamos de limpiar y emparchar las heridas de Paraguay. También necesitamos vendajes nuevos para su cara, ya que los que tenía antes habían quedado inservibles de tan mojados que quedaron con mi llanto.

Cuando terminamos Perú organizó los utensilios y tiró los vendajes viejos, mientras que yo volvía a vestir al paciente. Arropé a Paraguay con tanto cuidado como a un bebé, y acaricié su rostro dormido con mis nudillos…

_ Descansa, Paraguay… _susurré.

Me quemaban los deseos de darle un beso de despedida… pero no me atreví. No sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a tomar reunir el coraje de ir hacia él, a pedirle disculpas. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a tener la oportunidad de declararle mis sentimientos alguna vez… pero me pareció grosero besarlo en ésa situación.

_ ¿Escuchaste eso? _Perú se puso alerta, asomándose por la ventana. Al parecer las personas que Colombia había reclutado para que cuiden a Paraguay ya llegaban.

Me conformé con besar la comisura de su boca con suavidad.

_ Hasta pronto… _me despedí, con el corazón hecho trizas. No podía soportar la idea de dejarle solo en ésa situación, pero no había de otra.

Perú comenzó a tironear de mi ropa, para apresurarme. Tomé mis cosas y nos escabullimos por la ventana sin hacer ruido.

Permanecimos un momento fuera, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden y que ésas fueran realmente las personas que Colombia había conseguido para que se encargaran de la situación y no cualquier intruso…

Finalmente nos fuimos, caminamos en silencio un trecho… hasta que Perú me habló:

_ ¿Y qué harás? ¿Te le declararás o no? _me preguntó, de la nada.

_ ¡No! Nunca podría… y menos ahora, después de dejarlo solo durante la guerra. _admití, esquivando la mirada de mi hermano_ ¿Qué tal si me odia?

Perú se rió descaradamente ante mi angustia. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo…

_ Paraguay tiene el corazón más blando de todos… no debe ni pensar que hay algo por lo que perdonarte, Bolivia. Y si tiene algo que reclamarte se le va a olvidar pronto, estoy seguro…

_ Pero…

_ Además, él no se va a dar cuenta de lo que sientes, hermano. _me recordó_ Te lo digo por experiencia…

Recorrimos todo el camino de regreso, hasta el punto en el que teníamos que separarnos y tomar senderos distintos para volver cada uno a su tierra. Nos abrazamos antes de despedirnos, prometiendo nunca hacernos un daño tan terrible como el que acabábamos de ver…

Ése fue un abrazo incómodo, pero sincero. A Perú y a mí nos había tomado tiempo y esfuerzo, pero al fin comenzábamos a actuar como verdaderos hermanos.

_ ¿Seguro que está bien si me le declaro a Paraguay? _quise cerciorarme.

Perú asintió, aun abrazándome.

_ Si son novios, al menos una parte de mí estará con él… eso es suficiente para mí. _me dijo_ Me hará feliz…

Hice una mueca, apartándome:

_ Tenías que arruinarlo diciendo que soy “una parte de ti”, ¿eh? _le reclamé_ ¿Por qué no mejor me llamas “Alto Perú” y así ahorras tiempo?

_ ¡Pero si lo dije con cariño! _Perú me dio un zape que me desacomodó el gorro_ Además es verdad…

_ No es lo tuyo dar cariño, eso es lo que pasa… _lo empujé, riendo.

_ ¡Entonces basta de cursilerías! _Perú me volvió a pegar, ésta vez con el puño cerrado y en el brazo.

_ ¡Tú empezaste! _yo también traté de golpearlo, pero mi hermano esquivó el golpe_ ¿Por qué no puedes tratarme con más suavidad, como se tratan Colombia y sus hermanos??

_ ¿Los “amorosos”? _empezó a decir, y en su distracción yo le atiné con un puñetazo_ ¡Augh!! ¡Tú y tus manos de gigante!!!

Me acomodé el gorro, triunfal. Perú se me quedó viendo, frotándose el lugar donde yo lo había golpeado… pero sonreía.

Definitivamente no teníamos remedio. Estábamos más cómodos demostrándonos afecto con puñetazos que con palabras dulces:

_ Yo podría tratarte con más suavidad, pero eso te volvería muy sensible y me gusta más como eres ahora: fuerte y testarudo… igual que yo. _dijo, sonriéndome_ Incluso me hizo gracia la forma en la que le pusiste los puntos sobre la íes a Colombia cuando te trató de niño…

Me conmoví. Era la primera vez que mi hermano intentaba decirme un cumplido…

_ Perú… yo…

_ Sólo trata de no volverte el típico idiota enamorado cuando formalices con Paraguay… ¿quieres? _se despidió, empezando a caminar de regreso_ Nos vemos, “bella flor”…

Eso último me desconcertó un poco, y sin pensarlo demasiado comencé el camino de regreso a mi casa. Ahora el camino estaba más iluminado que a la ida, debido a que amanecía…

Cuando me dí cuenta que Perú había repetido lo que Paraguay había dicho, mi hermano estaba ya muy lejos como para arrojarle algo a la cabeza. La sangre se me agolpó en la cara otra vez y me odié por ser tan lento para reaccionar. 

Maldito Perú. Él también sabía hablar algo de guaraní…


	3. Rohayhu, Paraguay

**Año 1872 – A dos años de terminada la guerra de la triple Alianza…**

Le tomó dos años a Bolivia reunir el coraje de visitar a Paraguay otra vez… pero ahí estaba, parado frente a una pequeña multitud de personas y con una bolsa de alpillera llena de caña de azúcar como regalo entre sus brazos.

Maldito Perú. Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes como si fuera un crío… obligándolo a visitar a Paraguay. Y encima con ése regalo ridículo.

¿De qué te puede servir una bolsa de caña de azúcar cuando tu nación está devastada por la guerra? Pero el terco de su hermano mayor había insistido e insistido, hasta darle un dolor de cabeza.

“¡Será un regalo tonto, pero llevarle algo es lo menos que puedes hacer!” lo había sermoneado Perú. “Siempre nos pregunta por ti cuando Colombia y yo lo visitamos… y eres el único que no ha ido a verlo desde que terminó la guerra. Qué es lo que pasa contigo… ¿Vas a pasarte la vida pensando que Paraguay te odia o vas a ir a averiguarlo de una vez?”

El pequeño tricolor suspiró… tratando de apartar a su hermano mayor de sus pensamientos. Pero una de las cosas que el rojiblanco le había dicho hacía eco en su cabeza desde que salió de su casa… ¿Paraguay de verdad preguntaba por él?

Se concentró en ése grupo de personas frente a él. Supuestamente allí encontraría a su amigo, pero solo veía a hermosas mujeres danzando…

La música era muy alegre y agradable. Y todos parecían felices…

Sonrió. Al parecer su hermano tenía algo de razón: los huesos sueldan y las naciones se levantan tarde o temprano… lo reconfortaba ver que al menos esa buena gente hacía su mejor esfuerzo por seguir adelante y devolver la alegría a sus vidas, a pesar de todo. Tenía sentido que le dijeran que entre esa multitud encontraría al Paraguayo, probablemente el también estaría bailando y disfrutando de la música… haciéndose pasar por un ciudadano más.

Las personas que observaban el espectáculo, aplaudiendo y silbando, le hicieron sitio y Bolivia pudo ver más de cerca a las bailarinas. Llevaban botellas en la cabeza, pero daban saltitos y movían sus faldas de telas vaporosas y coloridas con tanta destreza que éstas no se caían. 

Una de ellas le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que el pequeño tricolor se ruborizara y sonriera nervioso. Acababa de recordar que él también, en ésos momentos, lucía como un ciudadano más ante los ojos de ésas personas…

Experimentó el mismo aguijonazo de curiosidad que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ese tema. Solo un país puede distinguir a otro país a simple vista… o mejor dicho, a la “encarnación” de ese país/territorio.

¿Pero cómo se veían ante los ojos del resto de los seres humanos?

¿Cómo se vería él? ¿Y cómo verían a Paraguay…?

Probablemente el mismo tuviera un aspecto bastante promedio y poco memorable, pero le gustaba pensar que Paraguay lucía como un hombre alto y apuesto, con la tez algo oscura por la sangre aborigen y los mismos ojos rasgados y amables que lo cautivaban siempre que lo veía. Eso de seguro no cambiaría, no importa cuáles fueran los ojos que miraran a su querido Paraguay.

Las personas aplaudieron, devolviendo al pequeño tricolor a la tierra. Bolivia se apresuró a aplaudir también y en el descuido se le cayó la bolsa de alpillera que llevaba en brazos. Algunos trocitos de caña de azúcar se escaparon y rodaron por el suelo…

_ Ups… _Bolivia se agachó a recogerlos y en eso estaba cuando un hombre de la multitud se puso a ayudarlo, levantando los que faltaban antes de que alguien los pisoteara_ ¡Ah! Gracias…

_ De nada, Bolivia…

El tricolor levantó la mirada al reconocer esa voz:

_ ¡P-Paraguay! _exclamó, avergonzado por no haber reconocido al Paraguayo antes.

_ ¡Es bueno verte al fin! _Paraguay sonrió, feliz de ver al más joven otra vez_ ¿Cómo has estad—AUGH!! _Bolivia le dio un cabezazo al más alto al ponerse de pie muy rápidamente.

_ ¡L-lo siento! ¡Perdona! _tartamudeó el menor, muerto de vergüenza. Parecía que cada vez que se encontraba a solas con Paraguay le daba un golpe en la cabeza_ Soy un torpe…

El más alto se puso de pie, frotándose el golpe. Volvió a sonreír, conciliador como era él:

_ No te preocupes… no me dolió. _bromeó_ ¡Me alegra verte! 

_ ¿En serio…? _Bolivia bajó la mirada y abrazó su bolsa de alpillera.

_ ¡Claro! Perú siempre me hablaba de ti, y me decía que estabas ocupado… pero que vendrías a visitarme cuando te liberaras. _explicó el más alto_ ¡Ya me estaba cansando de solo escribirte! Te extrañaba, amigo mío…

_ Mmhp… también yo te extrañaba. Espero que Perú te haya hablado bien de mí. _Bolivia quiso hacer un chiste, pero estaba tan nervioso y lo dijo tan serio que Paraguay no supo si debía reírse o no.

En cambio, puso una mano en la espalda del joven tricolor y lo invitó a ir a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar. Tal vez lo que estaba poniendo nervioso a Bolivia era la gente y el ruido…

*************************

Los dos países caminaron lejos de la multitud, en dirección a la casa del más alto…

Paraguay iba hablándole en el camino, tratando de iniciar una conversación con el Boliviano.

Le habló del baile que acaban de presenciar, con las botellas en la cabeza, y de lo mucho que le gustaba la música que acompañaba a las bailarinas. También mencionó –brevemente- cómo se recuperaban las cosas tras el conflicto, pero fue sólo para hacer un comentario sobre la disminución de la población masculina adulta y cómo ahora las mujeres de la ciudad le coqueteaban constantemente al confundirlo con un hombre más.

Pero Bolivia no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Caminaba muy calladito a su lado, asintiendo de vez en cuando a lo que su amigo decía y viendo de reojo como el más alto trataba de disimular que aún cojeaba de una pierna. Y a contraluz se podía ver el relieve de las cicatrices en su piel… en especial la que le surcaba el rostro y que tanto había horrorizado al tricolor aquella noche.

Tragó saliva, recordando el propósito original de su visita, que era disculparse con el Paraguayo…

Había ensayado mil veces antes de ir lo que le diría, pero pensar en pedir perdón siempre es más fácil que pedirlo en la realidad… y Paraguay se veía tan feliz.

No sabía cómo hacer para sacarle el tema, ni como…

_ Bolivia… ¿Si me estás escuchando? _Paraguay lo llamó a la tierra.

_ ¡Ah! Eh… sí. Claro. _Bolivia esquivó su mirada_ Quería decirte algo…

_ ¿Sí…? _Paraguay buscó las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_ Yo… quería… _el menor no soportó la mirada del más alto sobre él y optó por cambiar el tema_ Darte esta caña de azúcar… como regalo. La traje para ti. _improvisó.

Al menos eso no era del todo una mentira…

_ ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! _Paraguay sonrió, aceptando el obsequio_ Me servirá para el camino…

_ ¿Para el camino…?

_ Sí… estoy a punto de salir de viaje. _el más alto abrió la puerta de su casa, invitando a Bolivia a pasar.

Adentro el menor descubrió una enorme mochila con todo lo necesario, empacada y lista:

_ ¿Adónde vas? _quiso saber.

_ Al desierto… _explicó Paraguay, sonriendo entusiasmado_ Quiero conocer el desierto florido de Atacama (*1). Dicen que es muy hermoso en esta época…

Los ojos del más alto se iluminaron, y Bolivia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amado tan entusiasmado. Paraguay siempre se caracterizó por su gran entusiasmo en conocer y estudiar las faunas de los otros países… y las flores lo volvían loco.

_ Lo es… _dijo, cambiando su expresión por una más seria_ Pero… ¿te sientes bien viajando justo ahora?

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _Paraguay no entendió la pregunta.

_ ¿No sientes todavía las secuelas de la guerra? _el más joven no se atrevió a verlo directamente al decir eso_ Sé lo que es sentir las bajas y el daño a tu territorio en carne propia y… el tiempo que toma recuperarse por completo de una guerra y más de un conflicto tan grande como lo fue éste. Incluso perdiste territorio…

_ Así fue… _confirmó Paraguay, suspirando con tristeza_ El Imperio de Brasil se ha quedado con los territorios que nos disputábamos. Pero fue la guerra la que se ha llevado todo de todos. Amistades, familias, amores…

El mayor hizo una pausa, dejando la bolsa con caña de azúcar a un lado y tomando un bastón que tenía por ahí… Se suponía que tenía que usarlo todo el tiempo para poder caminar sin cojear, pero que ése día se lo había dejado olvidado por un rato. A propósito.

_ Probablemente pienses que soy un insensible al irme de viaje justo ahora, cuando mi pueblo está más lastimado… 

_ ¡No! ¡Yo nunca podría pensar algo así! _se apresuró a aclarar Bolivia_ Paraguay, tú has estado velando por tus habitantes seis años en el campo de batalla… fuiste muy valiente y diste una gran pelea. _dijo_ Por favor, yo solo siento admiración por ti y por tu pueblo… de verdad…

_ Alguien digno de admiración hubiese encontrado la forma de no ir a la guerra con sus propios hermanos… _se lamentó el más alto, caminando hacia afuera de la casa_ Pero gracias por decir eso de mi pueblo.

Bolivia tragó saliva. Por fin había logrado sacar el tema de la guerra… y las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien.

_ Sin embargo… no culpo a Argentina, ni a Uruguay. _siguió hablando el más alto_ Los países debemos velar por nuestros habitantes… aunque eso signifique ir a la guerra.

_ Pero… ¿no te duele que haya sido precisamente Argentina el que se aliara con ellos? _Bolivia lo preguntó casi en un susurro, temiendo que las palabras pudieran abrirle más heridas a Paraguay_ Un país al que conoces desde siempre… desde que era pequeño…

Paraguay esperó a que estuvieran fuera de la casa para responderle. Salieron al jardín, y Bolivia se quedó maravillado… el jardín del Paraguayo era hermoso. Cultivaba de todo, desde arbustos trepadores con flores hasta pequeños árboles frutales. Su mirada se posó en una planta de Mburucuyá, que ofrecía sus peculiares flores púrpuras a la vista…

_ Paraguay… nunca había conocido tu jardín. _Bolivia se acercó a oler las flores, maravillado_ Es precioso…

El más alto sonrió, halagado, y se acercó al más joven para cortar una flor púrpura y obsequiársela.

_ Siempre quise que lo conocieras… _admitió_ Pensé en pedirle a Perú que te convenciera de venir a verlo muchas veces pero… conociéndote, seguro le hubieras llevado la contraria.

_ Sí, es seguro… _Bolivia se ruborizó al recibir la flor, y no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que estaban tratando un tema serio.

_ Respecto a tu pregunta… siempre hay guerras entre padres, hijos y hermanos en este mundo. _el mayor volvió a ponerse serio_ Pero no era así al principio… Es más fácil amar a tus padres y confiar en tus hermanos cuando eres joven.

Paraguay se apartó y buscó un sitio para sentarse a un lado de la planta de Mburucuyá;

_ Pero luego, cuando llega la fortuna y las dificultades empezamos a competir y a odiarnos… pero nunca olvidamos esas épocas en que fuimos felices y confiábamos unos en otros. _concluyó, dejando el bastón a un lado_ Por lo menos yo nunca olvidaré esos momentos… siento que debo confiar en que nos pediremos perdón unos a los otros algún día. Y yo estaré aquí para aceptar esas disculpas…

_ Paraguay… _Bolivia apretó los puños_ ¿Aceptarás mis disculpas también…?

_ ¿Uh…? _eso último descolocó un poco al mayor, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada porque Bolivia se arrodilló junto a él_ Bolivia…

_ Perdóname… _lo interrumpió el tricolor, con lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salirse_ Pude haber hecho más durante la guerra que solo estar en la oscuridad, ayudando tan poco y en secreto… solo rezando para que nada te pasara…

El mayor permaneció en silencio un momento, procesando lo que Bolivia acababa de decir:

_ ¿Por eso no te atrevías a venir a verme…? _quiso saber.

Bolivia asintió, con la mirada clavada en el suelo:

_ No me sentía bien viniendo a verte como si nada, sin estar seguro de si me odiabas o no… _explicó_ No quería confirmarlo… pero tampoco podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin pedirte perdón. Ya no podía vivir así. _sollozó_ No podía, Paraguay…

_ Bolivia… _Paraguay le levantó el rostro_ Sé que fuiste a verme esa noche.

_ ¿C-cómo sabes eso…?

_ Colombia me lo dijo… El rompió las reglas y me contó ese secreto. _confesó_ Y creo que lo hizo porque para mí, saber que te importo, es la más dulce de las alegrías…

Paraguay le dio un tierno beso en la frente:

_ No te angusties, por favor… no hay nada que perdonar. _le aseguró, acariciando su rostro_ Además, yo quiero que sonrías… ¿Sonreirás para mí, mi dulce Bolivia…?

Bolivia besó con solemnidad las puntas de esos dedos que le acariciaban el rostro, y asintió. Sin embargo no se incorporó de inmediato. El alivio a su alma torturada le había relajado el cuerpo y ahora se sentía más pesado… pero su corazón latía tan ligero…

Más ligero de lo que había latido en ésos últimos dos años.

  


> “Te admiro desde el primer momento en que te vi porque siento que mi alma es solo para tí. La nostalgia me invade cuando veo que te vas y solitario, entre lamentos me hundo sin consuelo en la soledad....”

*************************************

> “Los rizos de tus cabellos bellos como la pasionaria. Y yo como un niño te miro con doloroso embeleso. Fluyen mis lágrimas cuando veo tu desprecio, y yo con tanto aprecio te alabo mi bella flor...”

El resto de la tarde lo dedicaron a los pequeños placeres de la vida…

Comieron juntos, arreglaron el jardín (a Bolivia le encantaba meter las manos en la tierra), Paraguay preparó una bebida típica con un poco de esa caña de azúcar que el tricolor le había traído y observaron caer la tarde en paz…

Bolivia suspiró de gusto… ¿de todo eso se había perdido?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por el tiempo desperdiciado. Podría haber estado pasando el día con su querido Paraguay más a menudo, si tan solo…

_ ¿Sabías que se puede ayudar a las flores a hacer bebés? _le preguntó el Paraguayo de pronto, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Eh…?

_ De esta forma, mira… Tomas un poco del polen con las yemas de los dedos… _Paraguay le hizo una pequeña demostración, reuniendo un poco de aquel polvo amarillo en la punta de sus largos dedos_ Y luego lo esparces así… cerca del centro… con mucha delicadeza para no lastimar la flor ni sus pétalos, con mimo… ¡Y listo! ¿Interesante, no lo crees?

_ S-sí, qué… interesante… _Bolivia apuró lo que quedaba de bebida en su vaso, acalorado. ¿Se suponía que aquello sonara tan sugerente o sólo era él con sus ideas raras?_ Y trabajoso… ¿no son las abejas y otros insectos las que hacen ése trabajo?

_ Sí, así es… Esto solo lo hago cuando quiero que una de mis plantas conserve la pureza de sus características, o cuando hay escasez de insectos por el clima. Sé que parece demasiado trabajo para unas simples plantas, pero es que estas flores son mis “consentidas”… _explicó el mayor sonriendo, y sin reparar ni un poco en el nerviosismo de su amigo_ Ahh… extrañaba dedicarme a éstas cosas… Realizar éstas tareas me hace sentir que las cosas vuelven poco a poco a la normalidad…

Bolivia resopló. Le latía el corazón en los oídos.

Agradeció que Paraguay realmente no se diera cuenta de nada…

_ Paraguay, entonces… no te preocupa hacer un viaje tan largo, ¿estando tan adolorido…? _habiendo entrado en confianza los dos, al fin podían tratar con franqueza el tema.

_ Si me pongo a esperar sentado a que el dolor ceda, pueden pasar años… a mi territorio y sus habitantes les tomará mucho tiempo recuperarse por completo del conflicto. _explicó Paraguay, regando las plantas_ Y no tengo deseos de esperar. Ya pasé seis años tratando de que el Imperio de Brasil no me borre del mapa, pensando en que no llegaría a tener la oportunidad de ver el desierto de Atacama. Es ahora o nunca…

_ Entiendo… _el tricolor dejó su vaso vacío a un lado, un poco triste por tener que despedir al más alto tan pronto. Quería tenerlo un poco más para él ahora que se habían reconciliado…

_ Además… _empezó a decir el mayor, pero se detuvo.

Bolivia pudo notar que se había ruborizado un poco y quiso saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amado:

_ ¿Qué?

_ N-no nada… es una idea tonta…

_ ¡Dime en que piensas! _Bolivia lo pellizcó, juguetonamente.

_ ¡No! _Paraguay rió, siguiéndole el juego_ O bueno… ¿Qué me das a cambio?

_ Ya te traje un regalo y te ayudé con el jardín… qué más quieres. _se hizo el tonto el tricolor.

_ Quiero que me dejes comprobar algo…

_ ¿Qué cosa? _la curiosidad le picó de inmediato al menor.

_ ¿Me dejas recostarme en tu regazo…?

La sangre le subió toda junta a la cara al boliviano, haciendo que se mareara un poco:

_ ¿E-en mi regazo?? _se escandalizó_ ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

_ Solo será un ratito… ¿aceptas o no?

Bolivia terminó cediendo y un rato después ambos estaban sobre el césped, con el menor arrodillado y Paraguay dándose el gusto de utilizar su regazo como almohada:

_ Ahhh… Sip. Una vez soñé que me dejabas recostarme en tu regazo… _dijo este, juguetón_ Quería probarlo. Es muy parecido a mi sueño…

_ ¡Ya dime qué otro motivo tienes para hacer un viaje tan largo y complicado! _lo apresuró el menor, antes de que la cabeza le estallara.

Paraguay carraspeó, algo nervioso;

_ Pero no te burles, por favor… _le pidió el más alto, sonrojándose un poco él también_ Quería ver cómo son esas flores que crecen en un medio tan hostil como lo es el desierto… Necesito que algo me recuerde que se puede renacer de las cenizas, de las situaciones más difíciles… ahora más que nunca.

Aquello terminó por conmover al tricolor. Se mordió los labios… no tenía ningún derecho de retener allí con él a Paraguay, por mucho que le preocupara el estado del mayor y por mucho que quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con él.

Suspiró… no quería decir lo que iba a decir:

_ Es un viaje muy largo… tendrás que salir esta misma noche.

_ Hora Paraguaya, llegaré un poco más tarde… _bromeó el mayor, cerrando los ojos.

El menor frunció el ceño:

_ No si quieres llegar a tiempo para ver las dichosas flores… _escupió, y sonó tan amargado que el paraguayo lo miró con una ceja levantada.

_ Pareces enfadado…

_ ¡No lo estoy! _se apresuró a aclarar el boliviano.

_ ¿Tanto te molesta que haga este viaje?

_ ¡No me molesta! _exclamó_ Haz lo que quieras, eres un país libre…

_ Qué cosa tan linda para decirla tan enojado…

_ ¡No seas tonto, yo no estoy enojado…! _Bolivia lo empujó fuera de su regazo y se puso de pie_ Si quieres me voy ya mismo, para que puedas empezar tu viaje cuanto antes.

_ ¡Bolivia, espera! _Paraguay se levantó tan rápido como sus heridas le permitieron y se sacudió la ropa_ ¡Solo era una broma, no te vayas…!

_ Se me hizo tarde, y tú tienes que viajar… _se despidió el Boliviano juntando sus cosas y yendo hacia la puerta_ Perdona por entretenerme tanto aquí.

_ ¿Por qué te has puesto así de repente? _siguió insistiendo el Paraguayo_ ¿Dije algo malo…? ¡Bolivia!

> “Mi morena de ojos refulgentes, mi lucero vespertino, en tus manos pongo mi alma y mi vida. Lánzalas al fuego que se quemen si no me amas, para qué quiero vivir sin ti en este mundo...”

Paraguay lo sujetó del brazo antes de que llegase a la puerta, y así lo retuvo por un rato. Bolivia no le decía nada, pero no podía ver su cara porque había quedado de espaldas a él:

_ No quiero que vayas a Atacama… _dijo el menor al fin, en un susurro. Aún no se volteaba a verlo, y no quería que Paraguay viese su cara en esos momentos_ Pero no es sólo porque me preocupa tu estado.

_ ¿Entonces? _el mayor aflojó en agarre en el brazo de Bolivia. En cambio, deslizó su mano y buscó la del muchacho frente a él, para tomarla.

_ Me da celos…

_ ¿Celos?

_ Che Yvoty… (mi bella flor) Así me llamaste aquella noche… “Romoñeêva, che yvoty…” (Yo te alabo, mi bella flor)… _recitó Bolivia, con el mejor guaraní que pudo_ No sé si lo dijiste en serio, o solo eran delirios… pero sea como sea, estoy muriéndome de celos… Si realmente quieres que sea tu flor, entonces… ¡No deberías apartarte de mí…! _exclamó, apretando los ojos_ No ahora que por fin te he recuperado, Paraguay…

Paraguay observaba al menor con ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, pero aún sin soltar su mano… si Bolivia supiera que su improvisada confesión lo había fulminado, dejándolo hecho un temblor, no se le hubieran hecho tan eternos los segundos que tardó en responderle.

_ Bolivia… yo… no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo haberte dicho ninguna de esas cosas ni haberte llamado “mi flor”… _admitió_ Lo siento…

El tricolor se sintió un tonto por haberse emocionado y edificado un mundo con esas simples palabras, producto de un delirio febril. Estaba pensando en cómo huir de la situación en la que solito se había metido pero entonces, Paraguay continuó con lo que decía:

_ Pero sí pienso que eres la flor más adorable y bella de todas. Me has fascinado desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, cuando tu hermano nos presentó… _el más alto se acercó más a su querido Bolivia_ Y siempre he tenido la fantasía de que seas mío… ni el tiempo ni el dolor han conseguido apagar lo que siento…

Paraguay acunó su hermoso rostro de niño con su mano libre, acariciándolo con esa ternura infinita que él acostumbraba;

_ Mi dulce Bolivia… ¿Realmente sientes lo mismo que yo…? _preguntó, con la voz temblándole de la emoción_ ¿De verdad quieres convertirte en mi flor más preciada?

Bolivia no le respondió. Solo brincó a sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, abrazándolo muy fuerte, con toda la pasión y ternura que tenía guardadas para él…

> “Y ese día en que me ames florecerán todas las rosas, vendrán las mariposas a anunciarme la alegría. En medio del medio día, quisiera tener esa suerte, antes que me cubra la muerte, de besarte mi morena...”

************************************

Momentos más tarde Bolivia apretaba muy fuerte la mano de Paraguay mientras iban a su habitación. Subieron las escaleras, entraron… y allí, lo suficientemente apartados del mundo, el mayor volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos para besarlo. Les tomó un rato darse todos los besos que se debían. 

El tiempo transcurrió más lentamente mientras se devoraban las bocas. Bolivia se aferraba al cuerpo del más alto, permaneciendo de puntitas y sin darse cuenta de los tiernos soniditos que hacía cada vez que el beso se profundizaba… los cuales deleitaban secretamente a su amado. 

_ Uff… P-paraguay… _el tricolor resopló acalorado cuando se separaron un momento, empezando a tironear la ropa del paraguayo_ Vamos a la cama…

Paraguay asintió, soltando su cintura un momento… pero antes de que pudiera darle gusto, Bolivia empezó a remover su ropa, desabotonándole la camisa con manos apresuradas y temblorosas. 

Al parecer al joven tricolor le gustaba tomar la iniciativa… aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no lo disgustó. En esos momentos sólo podía pensar en consentir a su flor por todos los medios posibles, y si llevar las riendas del asunto era lo que el más joven quería, él obedecería gustoso. 

Además, Bolivia lucía adorable mientras le quitaba la ropa: su cara se esforzaba por mantener una expresión de concentración, pero permanecía aún ruborizado y acalorado por la sesión de besos resientes… y por lo que veía.

Esta sería primera vez que el tricolor podría admirar a Paraguay y a toda su maravillosa anatomía de hombre adulto a gusto… 

Cuando hubo despojado de toda la ropa al mayor, lo llevó de la mano a la cama. Se recostó en ella y extendió los brazos hacia su amado:

_ Ven, Paraguay… _dijo, con la voz ronca. Aquello era una súplica. La súplica de alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo deseando algo…

Paraguay se reunió con él de inmediato y se dedicó a darle más besos. Ésta vez más largos y profundos… cargados de lujuria. Bolivia dio buen uso a sus manos grandes, y esta acariciaron con devoción al hombre que había deseado tener junto a el tantas veces en sus sueños. 

Cerró los ojos. Estaba en el paraíso… Qué bien sabían sus labios y qué maravilloso era poder al fin cubrir su cuerpo herido de caricias. Ni rastro quedaba en esos momentos de ese Bolivia desconfiado que no se dejaba poner un dedo encima. Ahora era una flor que se abría dulcemente para ofrecerse a su amado paraguayo. 

Los dedos largos del mayor empezaron a desabotonar los pantalones de Bolivia, aflojándoselos. El tricolor ayudó quitándose su poncho de lana de alpaca y las demás prendas que tenía debajo;

_ ¿Por qué esa cara…? _quiso saber el mayor al verlo hacer una mueca.

Bolivia apartó la mirada, cubriéndose. De pronto había experimentado un repentino pudor al comparar su cuerpo con el del más alto:

_ Tengo un cuerpo como de “niño”… se siente un poco rara la diferencia. _explicó, sonrojándose.

_ ¿Te sientes incómodo? _Paraguay retiró sus manos_ Podemos parar si…

_ ¡No! Es solo que… ¿tal vez esperabas más? Quisiera poder ofrecerte un cuerpo más “maduro”… en serio. _suspiró_ Pero este es el cuerpo que me ha tocado y el único que tengo… no ha crecido ni cambiado siquiera un poco desde que me independicé de Perú. 

El tricolor se sentó en la cama:

_ Solo me han aparecido cicatrices nuevas producto de las guerras, igual que a los otros países. En cambio tú si tienes un cuerpo de hombre adulto… me siento “defectuoso”.

Paraguay escuchó pacientemente todo lo que su flor tenía que decir, sin interrumpirle. Cuando Bolivia terminó de explicarle acarició tiernamente las manos con las que se cubría y besó su frente:

_ Tu cuerpo no tiene nada de malo, Bolivia… es perfecto así como está. _dijo, y apartó sus manos. 

Empujó al tricolor con suavidad, para que volviera a tenderse sobre la cama: 

_ No tienes el cuerpo de un niño. Tienes el cuerpo joven y fuerte de un muchacho… _susurró en su oído_ Eres como la primavera cálida… y yo el otoño que te admira y adora. 

_ P-paraguay… _el menor se estremeció al sentir los besos de Paraguay en su cuello, trazando un camino_ Uhh… 

_ Eres una flor con tiernos pétalos… _Paraguay acarició su vientre con las yemas de los dedos, sin dejar de besar y lamer su cuello_ Eres MI flor… y voy a consentirte como tal. Che yvoti…

El mayor lo desvistió más, removiendo sus pantalones, dejando que las prendas se amontonaran en el suelo de la habitación. Sus labios sedientos recorrieron los senderos de sus piernas, su vientre, su cuello… besando cada centímetro de piel.

_ Eres tan hermoso, mi flor… _suspiró contra su piel, entibiándola con su aliento. Sentía celos de cualquiera que hubiese tocado antes a Bolivia sin cuidado. Sin la adoración que su flor merecía.

_ Ahhh… Paraguay… _la boca del mayor recorría ahora su pecho sin músculos, rodeando los pequeños pezones. 

Paraguay los había dejado para lo último… 

Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y los ensalivó bien, ante la mirada intrigada del más joven. Cuando estuvieron bien resbalosos y húmedos, los llevó de nuevo hasta el pecho de Bolivia, envolviendo con ellos un pezón… apretando suavemente, untándolos con la saliva brillante antes de empezar a estimularlos.

_ ¡Nghh! _Bolivia se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, sin darse cuenta que así estaba exponiendo más aún su pecho a las acciones del mayor. 

Se sentía raro: la saliva fría sobre la piel caliente… pero pronto empezó a gustarle ese raro masaje que el mayor le estaba dando. Y los tiernos gemidos que se le escapaban alentaron al chico sobre él a continuar.

Su respiración se tornó irregular mientras el más alto abusaba sin piedad de los rosados botoncitos, estimulándolos con sus dedos y luego con su boca. Estaban duros y sensibles cuando jugó a atraparlos entre sus labios, haciéndoles sentir el calor de su boca, lamiéndolos y tironeando suavemente con sus dedos.

Una de sus rodillas se metió entre las piernas del menor y cada vez que se movía Bolivia sentía presionar contra su pancita su hombría. Era demasiado para él… estaba a punto de…

Paraguay se dió cuenta que el tricolor temblaba y antes de que pudiera dejar lo que estaba haciendo, lo escuchó lloriquear:

_ Me vine… _se lamentó, todavía sin descubrirse la cara_ L-lo siento. debí aguantar… 

El mayor le dió un beso:

_ No seas tontito… Tenemos tiempo. Toda la noche. _lo tranquilizó. 

_ Pero… ¿Entonces no vas a viajar? _quiso saber el menor_ ¿Estás seguro?

Paraguay asintió, sonriente: 

_ No me iré a ningún lado... _prometió_ Puedo ir el próximo año, si tu me acompañas. Así será mucho más inolvidable.

Bolivia se ruborizó ante la propuesta y le dió una palmadita en el rostro al más alto para que dejara de mirarlo con esa cara de tonto:

_ ¡Eres un meloso! _le reprochó, en broma.

_ A ti te gusta que sea meloso, ¿o no...? _Paraguay se apartó un momento para abrir la cama, así podrían meterse bajo las sábanas.

Bolivia pensó en algo que contestarle mientras se quitaba la ropa interior húmeda por el orgasmo reciente. Se inclinó y la deslizó hacia abajo, descubriendo que la cantidad de semen que había salido era mayor de lo que pensaba... por lo que tuvo que usarla como trapo para limpiarse. 

Al volverse pescó a Paraguay mirándolo: 

_ ¡Paraguay! _se escandalizó.

_ ¿Qué? _el paraguayo se hizo el inocente, como si no hubiese estado apreciando su redondo traserito dos segundos atrás.

_ ¡No me veas! _se quejó el tricolor, huyendo bajo las sábanas.

Paraguay sufrió un ataque de risa. Este repentino “Bolivia penoso” era muy adorable para él...

_ ¿Es la primera vez que estás desnudo frente a alguien? _trató de encontrarlo bajo las sábanas, para abrazarlo.

_ Mhmm, casi... _Bolivia dejó que el mayor lo atrapara entre sus brazos_ ¿Cuenta cuando te bañas con otros muchachos...?

_ Supongo que sí cuenta. _Paraguay lo subió sobre él y se recostó en las almohadas_ Aunque imaginarte bañándote desnudo en el lago, bajo la luz de la luna es muy excitante...

_ ¡No me digas esas cosas pervertidas! _el menor le cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Estaba sonrojado hasta la coronilla otra vez.

_ Mhnh mhnn smennete mmshm... _siguió hablando el paraguayo debajo de las manos de Bolivia. 

_ ¿Qué? _Bolivia retiró sus manos. Parecía que acababa de decirle algo importante.

_ Que me encanta que puedas llegar al orgasmo solo con tocar tus pezones... _siguió bromeando el mayor, y a Bolivia no le quedó más opción que callarlo con un beso para que ya no dijera más tonterías. 

Lo abrazó y ubicó mejor las rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera. Sus sexos por fin se encontraron. A Bolivia le encantó sentir su calor.. y quiso más. 

Con una mano temblorosa empezó a acariciar el bajo vientre de Paraguay y como este no lo detuvo, continuó. La sangre se calentaba más y más en sus venas mientras lo tocaba... se mordió los labios al sentir lo duro que se ponía entre sus dedos. Estaba comenzando a excitarse de nuevo...

_ Nunca llegué tan lejos… _admitió, sin dejar lo que hacía_ ¿M-me va a doler?

_ No... _Paraguay trató de sonar convincente en medio de las placenteras caricias que estaba recibiendo_ Yo te... Ahh.. Yo te estaré cuidando.

Bolivia comenzó a tomarle el gusto a los sonidos que hacía su querido Paraguayo, y aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias:

_ ¿Esto te gusta...? _quiso saber, poniendo voz inocente.

_ Nhg... S-sí...

_ ¿Eres todo mío, verdad Paraguay...? _el tricolor besó su mejilla, notando cómo el sudor había cubierto la piel de su amado_ Y quieres que yo sea todo tuyo... 

_ Sí... _jadeó el más alto, sujetándole las caderas_ Quiero que seas t-todo mío...

_ Entonces puedo... ¿Ir yo arriba? 

Paraguay se sentó en la cama, con mucho esfuerzo:

_ Lo que tu quieras, mi flor... _susurró en su oído, antes de darle un dulce beso.

Mientras se besaban, el mayor extendió su brazo y buscó a tientas algo que tenía junto a su cama...

_ ¿Aceite de oliva? _se extrañó el tricolor al abrir de nuevo sus ojos y ver la botella de vidrio.

_ Funciona bien… _esta vez fue Paraguay el que se ruborizó.

_ ¿Y siempre tienes una botella junto a la cama?

El mayor carraspeó, volcándose un poco del líquido en la mano derecha:

_ S-soy un hombre solitario... (*2) _explicó, apartando la mirada. Aunque se sintió mejor cuando su flor lo besó en la frente y le sonrió_ Aunque ya no más, espero...

Puso al muchacho tricolor más cerca de él y comenzó a untarle algo de aceite entre las piernas, dándole un masaje. Cuando Bolivia se hubo relajado pasó a sus glúteos y aplicó un poco más...

_ Aquí vamos... _le susurró_ Trata de aflojarte lo más que puedas, pero avísame si sientes algún dolor ¿está bien? 

El menor asintió y permaneció abrazado a Paraguay, rodándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras este lo penetraba con sus dedos resbalosos... suavemente pero sin pausa...

_ ¿Cómo lo sientes? _el más alto estaba fascinado por el calor dentro del cuerpecito de su niño, pero trató de mantener la compostura para hacer bien su tarea_ ¿Duele...?

_ N-no... se siente bien... Mejor de lo que esperaba... _Bolivia se meció un poco, acompañando el movimiento de los dedos del paraguayo_ ...quiero más.

Pronto Bolivia había vuelto a tomar las riendas, una vez que Paraguay entró en él sin problemas gracias a las caricias y cuidados previos. 

Éste permaneció recostado, aferrando las caderas del tricolor mientras éste se mecía sobre él, cada vez más rápido... Ahora podía admirarlo, deleitarse con sus tiernas caras de placer y los sonidos que hacía mientras ambos llegaban al orgasmo.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que los ojos de Bolivia se humedecieron un poco, pero cuando Paraguay trató de retirar sus lágrimas con el pulgar éste lo detuvo, sujetándolo de la muñeca... 

El boliviano besó esa mano que le acariciaba el rostro, con devoción, y la llevó hasta su pecho, donde su corazón latía rápido. Muy rápido.

_ Rohayhu (te amo)... Paraguay. _dijo, con el guaraní que había ensayado tantas veces en su cabeza_ Rohayhu...

_ Rohayhu avei (también te amo), mi dulce Bolivia... _respondió el otro muchacho, sonriendo_ Desde el primer momento en que te vi...

Se besaron. Se abrazaron.... 

Paraguay, suspiró... profundamente feliz. Quién necesitaba ver el desierto florido... ahora el resto del mundo carecía de importancia. 

Su querido Bolivia, por fin entre sus brazos, era todo lo que necesitaba...

:::: FIN ::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) Atacama, la región que no sabía cómo clasificar, si Chilena o Boliviana. Al parecer por la fecha en que transcurre la historia esta era parte del Litorial Boliviano. Al final quedó en una simple mención (vamos a asumir que Paraguay podía moverse con total libertad por los territorios de los países con los cuales no tenía ningún conflicto, por eso podía ir hasta el desierto de Atacama con tanta tranquilidad. Lo mismo para Perú, Bolivia y Colombia... podían entrar y salir de territorio paraguayo sin tener que pedir permiso)
> 
> (*2) Por si no se entendió, esto fue el clásico chiste de hombres poniéndose algún lubricante en la palma de la mano para que resbale y así masturbarse más satisfactoriamente... al parecer Paraguay usaba el aceite de oliva bastante seguido XD
> 
> *Les dejo el nombre de la canción que usé: Che kamba Resa Jajaí, de Hilarion Correa.  
> Es muy hermosa. Y si hay alguien entre el público que hable Guaraní y quiera corregirme algo, bienvenido sea. Puede que las traducciones al guaraní que encontré sean las del guaraní Correntino y no del guaraní oficial… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> *Debe haberles parecido rara la forma en la que Bolivia habla de su cuerpo y de cómo este no ha crecido ni un poco, manteniendo la apariencia de un niño/joven. Ésto es parte de las leyes de este universo sobre cómo funcionan los Countryhumans. Síp... también hay leyes para eso, así de pesad@ soy. 
> 
> Lo ampliaremos en el Blog /C-corp.tumblr.com) a su debido tiempo ;)

**Author's Note:**

> (*1) Guerra Perú/Bolivia 1841
> 
> (2*) Se hace efectiva la firma de un Tratado de Paz y Comercio entre Perú y Bolivia 1847
> 
> (3*) Paraguay se refiere a la Guerra de la Triple Alianza 1864


End file.
